1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blank conveying apparatus for delivering each of blanks taken out by a blank supplying apparatus to feed bars of a transfer press machine, and particularly to one suitable for conveying heterogeneously shaped blanks and perforated blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a blank conveying apparatus is provided between a position where a blank is taken out by a blank supplying apparatus and a position where a blank is delivered to and received by feed bars of a transfer press machine.
Such a conventional blank conveying apparatus has been known that a distance between the position where the blank is taken out and the position where the blank is delivered to and received by the feed bars is equidistantly divided and the blank is conveyed by one pitch of the divided sections as a conveying stroke. Grip jaws or attracters for grasping the blank are successively provided on a movable member for every pitches of the conveying stroke. By reciprocating the movable member by the pitch of the conveying stroke, the blank at the blank take-out position is conveyed by the pitch of the conveying stroke, and finally, delivered to and received by the feed bars.
There has recently been adopted such a construction of the blank conveying apparatus, wherein, to correspond to the blanks of various types, the grip jaws, attracters or the like for grasping the blanks are uniformly and positionally adjustably provided in a conveying direction of the blank.
However, in this construction, all of the attracters or the like are only uniformly adjustably provided in the conveying direction of the blank, so that this construction cannot correspond to the shaped blanks and perforated blanks. For example, in the case of the shaped blank shown in FIG. 4, if an attracter 100A on one side is made to correspond to the blank, then an attracter 100B on the other side gets out of place, so that these shaped blank and the like cannot be made to correspond thereto after all.